P.E Got Talent/Capítulo 2
Archivo:PE Got talent intro.ogg Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Hola, soy Nachis y esto es P.E Got Talent. Esta semana, venimos a Texas. Les mostrare un video del turismo acá x3. Video: Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png VAMOS SIMON 8D! HAZ LO QUE RUSELL BRAND NUNCA PUDO! 8D Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png ¿Rusell Brand no pudo montarse en un toro mecanico contigo? eweU Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Simon, Katy, Nachis los esta grabando eweU Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png VIEJO VERDE Archivo:OE3.png *rompiendo la camara* *fin video* Archivo:Limpiador NB.png eweU. Vamos al primer concursante, Nana Dummy o3o. Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png ¿Cual es tu talento, querida? Archivo:Candela NB2.png Bailar y cantar :3 Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Empieza :3 Archivo:Candela NB2.png D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur (8) *bailando como Michael Jackson* Archivo:Elmo sprite.png OwO, que genial. Me encanto. La forma de imitar a Ke$o. owo. Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png¿No esta muy desarrollada para tener 11 años? Me gusto mucho tu actuación. Sigue así. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif eso por imitar a la puota de Ke$ha TwT. Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Veamos el marcador... Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Muy bien, suerte :3. Has pasado... Archivo:Candela NB2.pngGracias TwT Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngAhora pasaremos a un familiar cercano de Katy Perry. Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png HE VUELTO MAMÁAAA :3 Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png OwO. ¿POR QUE SIMON, POR QUE LA DEJASTES ENTRAR? TwT. Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Por que tenía el factor x. Archivo:Elmo sprite.png ¿Te refieres al dinero? ewe Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png See. ¿Cual es tu talento, Roberta? Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Molestar a mi mamá cantando :3. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Empieza con tu tortura TwT. Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png But you didn´t have to CUT ME OFF Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.pngmake out like it never happend and that we were nothing and I don´t even need your love but you treat me like a streanger. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png CALLATE TwT. Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png No me gusto, muy desafinado. Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Elmo sprite.png A mi me gustó Roberta, es buena forma de torturar :3 Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Veamos el marcador... Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Lo siento roberta x3. Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.pngMe las pagarán todos ustedes, uno por uno morirán de la manera más dolorosa posible, Chau mami te quiero :3, Voy a apoyar a papi (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngAhora pasaremos a un concursante no muy conocido, pero con un gran talento. Archivo:Rizos_fiesta_2.png Hola a todos... Mi nombre es Clave Lambert Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngOtro ¬w¬ Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngMuestranos Clave, ¿Qué sabes hacer? ''-Suena la música-'' Archivo:Rizos_fiesta_2.png''-Se lanza al piso de espaldas-'' Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngeweU, Tu talento son los gases? (? Archivo:Rizos_fiesta_2.png''-Alza los pies y los pone detrás de su cabeza-'' Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngOwO ¡Dios mío! ¡ALGUIEN QUE LO AYUDE SE ESTÁ MURIENDO! Archivo:Rizos_fiesta_2.png eweU Es parte del show... Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngNo hablaba de tí (? Archivo:Rizos_fiesta_2.png ''-dobla todo su cuerpo de tal manera que su ombligo está al lado de la oreja y de la rodilla al mismo tiempo- (?'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngOwO ¡Pero qué extraordinario ha sido eso! Archivo:Rizos_fiesta_2.pngGracias e.eU ''-se pone como cangrejo y da las vueltas al rededor de Nachis- (?'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngQue mono x3 Ti amuu x3 (? Quiero decir, veamos el marcador. Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngVeamos que dicen los jueces, pero solo importará la opinión de Simon (? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngBueno mi querido Clave, eso ha sido realmente fantástico, tienes un gran talento, yo te doy un sí. Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngArchivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png''-a coro- Somos tus fans número unooooooo ¡Ti amamuuuuuusssssshh! (????? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngCreo que eso es un sí. Felicidades Clave, has pasado a la siguiente ronda. Archivo:Rizos_fiesta_2.pngGracias :) Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngAhora veamos a otra persona :3 Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.pngHola a todos :3 Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngHola querida ¿Cómo te llamas? Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.pngSoy Angie Kurai, y mi talento es escribir poemas y poesía :3 Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png¿Eso no es lo mismo? (?? Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.pngTengo 13 años Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png (?? Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngEntonces muestranos (??? Lentamente... y suavecito (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngewO Elmo, ¡Contrólese! Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngeweU, La poesía digo... Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngAh (? Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.png Mujer, yo hubiera sido tu hijo, por beberte la leche de los senos como de un manantial, Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.png...por mirarte y sentirte a mi lado, y tenerte en la risa de oro y la voz de cristal. Por sentirte en mis venas como Dios en los ríos y adorarte en los tristes huesos de polvo y cal, porque tu ser pasara sin pena al lado mío y saliera en la estrofa --limpio de todo mal--. Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.png¡Cómo sabría amarte, mujer cómo sabría amarte, amarte como nadie supo jamás! Morir y todavía amarte más. Y todavía amarte más y más. Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.png-se lanza al piso a llorar-'' Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngArchivo:Elmo sprite.pngArchivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png''-Aplauden de pie-'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.png''-Se sienta y se vuelve a parar para aplaudir- (?'' Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.pngGracias e.e Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngEl marcador dice lo siguiente: Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Intacta de todo mal, oh Angie (? Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.pngNo trates de imitarme eweU Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngOK x3 Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngAngie, eso fue realmente bonito, yo te doy un sí. Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.pngGracias Simon :3 Archivo:Elmo sprite.png''-no deja de llorar-'' Bubububu y luego waaaaaaahhhh bububu TwT (??? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngCreo que dice que sí (? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngAngie, qué te diré x33 Eso fue realmente apasionante, me hiciste sentir tu madre (? Te doy un sí. Suerte y sorprendenos aún más para la próxima. Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.pngGracias, Adiós!! Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngAhora veamos a esta chica Archivo:Iris_NB2.png¿Cómo que esta chica? Te corto viejo(? Me llamo Carola Kuraé Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngCarole Ku qué? Archivo:Iris_NB2.pngRaé... Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngOK (? Muestranos lo tuyo chiquilla, ya que tienes 15 años. Elmo sabe dónde vives (? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngLa verdad es que nos dan sus curriculums antes de que lleguen e.e Archivo:Iris_NB2.pngOk, mi talento es la danza del muslo Cantar canciones hipnotizantes y bailar e.e ''-Suena la música-'' Archivo:Iris_NB2.pngWeeeeeeeeeeee aee aeeee aeeeeee (8) Archivo:Iris_NB2.pngYeeee uuuaaa eaaaaaaee eaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeee ooooaaaauuu (8) Archivo:Iris_NB2.png''-Hace una danza del vientre mientras todo el público se fija en ella-'' Archivo:Elmo sprite.png@_@ Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png@w@ Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png@o@ Archivo:Iris_NB2.pngRabboussamai fikarrajaii fi ainaiha aralhayati ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni arjouka labbi labbi nidai viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut (8) ''-Los jueces pasan al escenario-'' ''-Suena thriller-'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.png @w@'' ¡'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike ! (8)'' Archivo:Iris_NB2.png Uh Uh (8) Thriller Night (8) Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Archivo:Iris_NB2.pngArchivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Archivo:Limpiador NB.png ''-bailando Thriller como Zombies- '' Archivo:Elmo sprite.png@_@ Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png@w@ Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png@o@ Archivo:Iris_NB2.png ''-Chasquea los dedos y todo vuelve a la normalidad-'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngBueno, veamos el marcador xdd Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngEso estuvo muy bien Carola, nadie nunca me hizo bailar así xd Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngSimon se rió :O Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngMuy divertido Carola xddd Te juro que no noté que me hipnotizaste (? Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngCreo que hablo por todos cuando te doy un triple sí. ¡Pasas a la siguiente ronda! Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU Yo iba a decir eso eweU Archivo:Iris_NB2.pngGracias TwT ¡Adiós a todos y gracias! Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngBien, ahora recibamos a un concursante muy talentoso, su nombre es Nikki Rose. Archivo:Guitarrista_RZE.pngHola. A. Todos. Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png¿Por. Qué. Hablas. Como. Restrasado? Archivo:Guitarrista_RZE.pngNo. Lo. Sé. Ayuda. Por. Favor (? Archivo:Elmo sprite.png¿No crees que estás un poco enano x33? Archivo:Guitarrista_RZE.pngSí, pero bueno, mi talento es tocar la guitarra... Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngOk Veamos... :3 Archivo:Guitarrista_RZE.png''-Toca la guitarra con un dedo- (? Taráaan! Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngArchivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngArchivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngArchivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngYa ni para qué esforzarse... (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngYa vete de aquí, no pasaste, Shuu Suu Archivo:Guitarrista_RZE.png Pero algún día creceré TwT Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU, Ahora demos la bienvenida a un señor que es muy especial para mí. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngOh Dios Mío, Nachis estás enamorado TwT ¡Felicidades a los novios! Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU No... Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png¡Felicidades Nachis! ¡Espero que seas feliz! Archivo:Limpiador NB.png¡NOOOO! Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngElmo ha ido a la tienda más cercana y te ha comprado un pan con nutella para que celebremos esta noche (? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png¡PARTY HARD EN LA CASA DE NAACHIIIIIS! Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngWOHOOO!!! Archivo:Limpiador NB.png.________________.U! En primera, vivo en un puente TwT Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngSegundo, gracias Elmo, conservaré el pan (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngTercero no es mi pareja .___. Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngJa-Ja Estás soltero (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngEs mi hermano eweU Alejandro Nachis Archivo:Jugón_RFVH.gif Buenas tardes, Hola, hola, como ya sabrán soy el hermano menor de Nachis. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngeweU ¿Menor? Archivo:Limpiador NB.png¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué sonrío todo el tiempo? Es el botox baby (? Archivo:Jugón_RFVH.gif Bueno xdd Mi talento es... me da vergüenza xdd Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngTranquis brother (? Yo te apoyo ''-Suena I want to break free-'' Archivo:Jugón_RFVH.gif-Limpiando el salón rítmicamente- (??'' Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngeweU Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngArchivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Jugón_RFVH.gif''-agarra una escoba y hace un baile sexy sensual en él- (?'' Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngCreo que estoy enamorado *O* Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngewO Archivo:Jugón_RFVH.gif''-termina con un split- '' Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngBravo, bravísimo!! Veamos el marcador... Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png Te seré sincero, no me gustó para nada, deberías primero bañarte ''-La gente dice uuuuuuuuuuh- '' Archivo:Jugón_RFVH.gif TwT Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngTranqui hermano de Nachis x33 Yo te doy un sí. Archivo:Elmo sprite.png''-Pasa al escenario y abraza a la escoba- Eso fue magnífico, tus movimientos...todo.. grrrl (? Archivo:Jugón_RFVH.gifeweU ¿Eso es un sí? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngTe han dado dos sí's y un no, ¡Eso significa que pasas a la siguiente ronda! ¡Felicidades hermano mío! TwT Archivo:Jugón_RFVH.gif TwT ''-Saltando de felicidad-'' Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.png-w- Ya quiero que esto termine... Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngSimon, mañana iremos a Narnia, tu tranquis (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngBueno, denle la calurosa bienvenida a nuestro siguiente participante Archivo:Plubio_NB2.pngHola, soy Alonso Cadenillas.... Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngUltra-Gaaaaaaaaaaay :U Archivo:Plubio_NB2.pngAsh, tarado (? dejame en paz, o te corto (??? Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngArchivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngeweU Saaaaaymoooon...no seas así con el muchacho. Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngNo me digas así. Me llamo Simon, puede que se pronuncie Saymon, pero soy Simon e.e Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngOk eweU, Tú y robertita forman una buena pareja sabes? x33 Tengo que organizar una cena uno de estos días (? Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngVeamos al Alonso este a ver que tiene :U Archivo:Plubio_NB2.pngOk, prepárense para la cortada de sus vidas (?? ''-Suena la música-'' Archivo:Plubio_NB2.png''Looking out in the mornin' raaaainnn (8) Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngAuuu (8) Archivo:Plubio_NB2.pngI use to feel so uninspired'(8) Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngAuuu (8) Archivo:Plubio_NB2.png cos you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman (8) Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU, Veamos qué opinan los jueces x3 Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngAlonso, eres gay, pero tienes el factor X, cantas muy bonito pero creo que te falta algo... Archivo:Plubio_NB2.pngTambién sé imitar a elmo e.e Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png:O, Entonces adelante, muestranos. Archivo:Plubio_NB2.pngHolaaaa soy elmoooo y salvé la naviiiiidadddd (? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngxDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngxDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngxDDDDDDDDDD Archivo:Elmo sprite.png¬O¬Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngReitero completamente mi X por eso último, me has hecho reir xDDD Te doy un sí. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngYo también te doy un Sí xDDDD Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngElmo te odia, recuérdalo cuando estés muerto ¬w¬ Te doy un No. Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU, veamos el marcador aunque ya sabemos que pasaste xdd Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Pasaste a la segunda ronda xd Felicidades. Archivo:Plubio_NB2.pngMuchas gracias a todos, si me aman, os amaré de vuelta, si me odian, os corto (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU Demos la bienvenida a nuestro siguiente y último participante de la noche. Archivo:Jugador_de_fútbol_americano_NB.pngHola, me llamo Fabio Albarracín x333 Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngDinos, ¿Cuál es tu talento? Archivo:Jugador_de_fútbol_americano_NB.pngYo me hago bolita e.e Archivo:Elmo sprite.png¿Cómo? Archivo:Jugador_de_fútbol_americano_NB.pngAsí ''-se hace bolita en el piso y rueda- (?'' Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngArchivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngArchivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngMe encantas querido, por mí es un sí. *O* Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngYo te doy un No Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngYo también te doy un no -en realidad quiero irme rápido de aquí EWE- Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngVeamos el marcador xdd Archivo:Jugador_de_fútbol_americano_NB.png'' -se va hecho bolita- '' Mi mami me dijo que funcionaría TwT {C} Archivo:Elmo sprite.pngTwT A ustedes nunca les gustan las cosas que a mi sí. Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngElmo, estás muy emo hoy. Ya vayanse ustedes ¬w¬ Ya acabamos las audiciones en Texas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo en Narnia. Archivo:Simon Cowell sprite.pngAún tienes que recordar quienes pasaron a la siguiente ronda Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngSimon, por eso te amo (? Gracias xdd Archivo:PE talent ending.ogg Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngEstos son los que pasaron.... Archivo:Candela NB2.pngNana Dummy :D Archivo:Rizos_fiesta_2.pngClave Lambert :3 Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.pngAngie Kurai, alias Oh Angie (? Archivo:Iris_NB2.pngCarola Kuraé tururururu (8) Archivo:Jugón_RFVH.gifAlejandro Nachis (El hermano de Nachis) xd Archivo:Plubio_NB2.pngy Alonso Cadenillas, te corto (?) Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngY nos vemos en las audiciones en Narnia:3 Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngAdiós. Continuará..... Categoría:P.E Got Talent